Víly
by SallyPejr
Summary: Povídečka inspirovna písničkou od Daniela Landy.


_Je to řazené jako historic AU, takže si tohle celé představujte někdy v době F. L. Věka a na venkově, jo? Nevím, jestli se tou dobou a navíc v Anglii říkalo ještě Samhain nebo už Halloween, ale datumově je to v tu dobu._

_Inspirováno písničkou od Daniela Landy - Dušičky._

* * *

„Hej, Johne! Johne, pojď sem!" rozkřikne se Mike na celou hospodu, aby upoutal pozornost svého kamaráda.

„Co se děje?" diví se blonďák, načež se rozhlédne kolem stolu, u kterého Mike sedí. Většinu z nich zná, jsou to všechno chlápci z okolních vesnic, kteří stejně jako on sem přišli na oslavu konce léta a začátku zimy.

„Řekni jim, prosím tě, že je to pravda," požádá ho Mike.

„A co je pravda?" diví se John a sedne se mezi ně.

„Ále, Stamford se nám snaží nabulíkovat, že ste v lese viděli víly," odfrkne si Anderson.

„Já myslel, že vás felčary ve městě učí pokrokový věci a ne babský povídačky," přidá se Bill Murray.

„Johne, prosím, řekni jim to," už skoro škemrá Stamford.

„Mike vám nelže," prohodí John s klidem.

„Kecy, víly nejsou."

„Přestaňte s těma fórama."

„Kulový ste viděli," nevěří mu zbytek osazenstva.

„Hele, řeknu to jen jednou," prohlásí John nahlas, aby je překřičel. „Šli jsme s Mikem z hospody a nebudu popírat, že jsme byli trochu nadraní. Chtěli jsme jít zkratkou přes les, ale trochu jsme se ztratili. A náhodou jsme narazili na palouk, kde tančil skoro tucet ženských. Všechny byly bosy, oblečený jen do záclon či z čeho to měly šaty a k tomu jim hrál podivný chlápek s houslema. Naše ženský to určitě nebyly, ty byste do lesa v noci nedostali. A takhle oblečený a bez bot už tuplem ne. A navíc nikdo, koho jsem tady potkal, nebyl tak nádherný jako ty na tý louce. Asi bysme si to ověřili, jestli víly utancovávaj k smrti, kdyby Mike nezakopl o pařez a nesrazil mě taky k zemi. Než jsme se zvedli, tak samozřejmě na palouku už nikdo nebyl."

Popravdě by si John musel přiznat, že za to zakopnutí chtěl Mika na místě zmlátit, protože kvůli němu ztratil to nejkrásnější stvoření ze všech, ale to tady vyprávět nemusí.

„A týhle povídačce jako máme věřit?" uchechtne se Anderson.

„Hele, je mi úplně jedno, čemu si skopová hlava jako ty bude věřit. Všichni víme, že se bojíš chodit i k čertovým kamenům," prohlásí John nahlas. „Já vám jen říkám, jak to bylo, ne čemu máte věřit."

S těmi slovy se Watson zvedne a vrátí se k výčepu, kde už mu teplá pití.

Dnešní den se oslavuje konec léta a začátek zimy. Dnes se oslavují mrtví a živí pijí na jejich počest. Dnes mrtví a bájní chodí mezi lidmi a lákají je k sobě. A prý, jen prý, se otvírají cesty k tajemným pokladům a do jiných světů.

\- - o - -

Je už dlouho po půlnoci, když se John a Bill dopotácí k poslednímu rozcestí před lesem.

„Dávej bacha na víly, Watsone, ať tě neutančí," poplácá ještě Murray svého společníka po zádech. „Dneska s sebou nemáš Stamforda, aby tě uchránil jejich kouzlu."

„Zavři zobák," okřikne ho John, ale stejně společníkovi z hospody zamává, než se sám vydá mezi stromy.

Na cestu si moc pozor nedává, takže často škobrtá, ale to mu nevadí. Alkohol v jeho krvi ho příjemně hřeje a chlácholí ho, že si s ničím nemá dělat starosti a John se jeho radou ochotně řídí. A nemá ani velké problémy uposlechnout onen nápad, ať jde zkratkou, že bude doma dřív, než kdyby šel cestou, která se lesem kroutí jako had. A tak se Watson vydá lesem směrem, o kterém věří, že vede do jeho vesnice. Ovšem nedojde daleko.

Po nějaké chvíli koutkem oka zahlédne cosi bílého, jenže když se ohlédne, je les stejně temný, jako byl. John nad tím chce mávnout rukou, ale pak uslyší hudbu. Onu nadpozemsky krásnou hudbu, na kterou kdysi tančily víly.

Bez jediného zaváhání se John vydá za zvukem houslí.

Netrvá to dlouho a dorazí k palouku osvětleném jen měsícem a světluškami, na kterém tančí skoro tucet žen v bělostných šatech. Tucet žen příliš krásných a jemných, aby patřily do tohoto světa.

A jim pod stromem do tance hraje mladý muž, který Johnovi připomíná ony řecké sochy bohů a hrdinů, až na to, že houslista je mnohem krásnější než ony. Má bledou pleť orámovanou černočernými kudrnami, útlé tělo oblečené do upnutých kalhot a volně přepásané haleny bez rukávů. Se zavřenýma očima hraje na své housle, které jsou vyrobené jako by ze skla a snad neví o světě kolem sebe.

John může jen stát a s ohromeným výrazem toho muže sledovat. Nikdy neviděl něco tak nádherného, jako je tenhle muž. Dokonce ani ve svých snech na nikoho takového nenarazil.

Aniž by si John uvědomoval, co dělá, vydá se za mužem, ale sotva vyjde na palouk, hudba i tanec ustanou a všichni, tanečnice i hudebník, se podívají na toho, kdo je vyrušil. Na moment se nic neděje, jen John stojí a zírá do světlých očí houslisty, které vypadají, jako by se v nich třpytily všechny hvězdy nebe.

První, kdo se pohne, je houslista. Mávne jednou rukou a víly postupně zmizí jako pára, ovšem nezdá se, že by si toho John vůbec všimnul. Ten má oči jen pro nádherné stvoření, které se k němu blíží.

„Kdyby ti teď tvůj bůh viděl do hlavy, jaké myšlenky ti v ní krouží, musel by tvou duši zatratit," řekne tmavovlasý muž hlubokým hlasem.

Johnovi z něj přeběhne mráz po zádech, ale jinak jen stojí a pohledem sleduje stvoření, které si ho obchází, jako kupec zvažující kvalitu zboží.

„Chtít obcovat s někým, kdo není člověk," pokračuje muž. „Chtít obcovat s někým, kdo ani není žena. Tvůj bůh by neměl radost."

„Můj bůh má smůlu," najde John konečně svůj hlas a jenom k tomu, aby se rouhal.

A pak už to nevydrží.

Rychle zvedne ruce, chytne muže stojícího před sebou za tváře a přitáhne si ho blíž, aby ho mohl políbit. Nějaký hlásek vzadu v hlavě se mu snaží říct, že je tohle špatně, ale ten hlásek je rychle umlčen, když neznámý chytne Johna jednou rukou za bok, druhou za krk a přitiskne ho k sobě.

„Až s tebou skončím, budeš můj, Johne Watsone. Budeš můj a já se tě nikdy nevzdám," řekne tmavovlasý muž hlubokým hlasem.

Johnovou jedinou odpovědí je zasténání. Nic jiného ani nechce. Nedokáže si vzpomenout, že by kdy chtěl něco jiného, krom tohoto muže.

Navzájem si pomohou ze šatů a lehnou si do trávy a John si musí v duchu vynadat za své srovnání tohoto muže a řeckých soch, protože tenhle muž je mnohem krásnější a úžasnější.

Znovu se vrátí k líbání, zatímco rukama přejíždějí po těle toho druhého. John si nepamatuje, kdy naposledy byl takto vzrušený jen z pouhého líbání, ale nejpravděpodobnější odpověď je nikdy.

„Ještě dnes v noci tě budu mít v sobě, Johne Watsone," zašeptá mu hluboký hlas do ucha, než se opět políbí.

John si nemůže pomoct, aby nezačal přirážet boky a nezačal se otírat o štíhlé tělo nad sebou. Jeho společník se k němu hned přidá.

Netrvá to dlouho, spíš jen trapně krátkou chvíli, než John vyvrcholí, přitisknutý k tělu nad sebou.

„Tohle není konec, řekl jsem, že tě budu mít v sobě," ozve se mu u ucha skoro vrčivě znějící hlas, než tmavovlasý chytne Johnův ochablý penis do ruky a začne po něm přejíždět od kořene až po špici a zpátky.

John chtěl promluvit, chtěl mu říct, že mu není patnáct, aby mohl dvakrát tak rychle po sobě. Ale jediné, co ze sebe vydá, je dlouhé zasténání. Ať už jsou v tom jakákoliv kouzla, jeho penis je už zase vzpřímený a chuť obnovená. Tedy ne, že by se tohoto úžasného stvoření mohl někdy brzo nabažit.

Jeho společník, teď už milenec, si obkročmo klekne nad Johna a než stačí John přijít na to, co má v plánu, začne tmavovlasý nasedat na jeho penis. John může jen hlasitě zasténat, když ho obklopí vlhké teplo a jeho ruce se automaticky chytí za boky muže nad sebou.

Trvá to snad celou věčnost nebo možná jen chvíli, než se tmavovlasý posadí na Johnův klín, celý jeho penis uvnitř svého těla.

Na chvíli se ani jeden z nich nehýbe, ale pak se tmavovlasý pohne. Nejdřív jen přenáší svou váhu zepředu dozadu, ale pak se začne nadzvedávat a opět dosedávat na Johnův klín. A ten se k němu brzy přidá a drobnými přírazy mu vychází vstříc.

Ani jeden z dvojice nemluví, ani jeden ze sebe nedokáže vydat nic jiného než zasténání.

Tentokrát trvá déle, než oba vyvrcholí, ale když se tak stane, není dlouho ani jeden z nich schopný pohybu. Nakonec je to tmavovlasý muž, kdo se jako první pohne a jen proto, aby mohl svého milence políbit.

„Jsi můj, Johne Watsone. Jen můj," zamumle svým hlubokým hlasem po chvíli.

„Tvůj," odpoví mu John souhlasně a jeho vlastní hlas zní po jejich činnostech ochraptěle.

„Pojď se mnou," vyzve ho tmavovlasý, než se postaví a natáhne k Johnovi ruku. Ten ji bez nejmenšího zaváhání příjme a stoupne si.

Jeho společník ho hned políbí, než se ruku v ruce vydají pryč. John se jen krátce ohlédne kvůli jejich šatům. V trávě tam leží cosi, co vypadá jako lidské tělo, ale než se stačí zeptat, tmavovlasý mladík ho znovu políbí.

„Jsi můj," zopakuje mu a John jen poslušně přikývne na souhlas a nechá se odvést kamsi pryč.

\- - o - -

O dva dny později našli dřevorubci v lese tělo ztraceného Johna Watsona. Mladý muž ležel na kraji palouku, jako kdyby spal a ve tváři měl drobný úsměv. Nikdo neví, co bylo příčinou smrti, ale lidé se tomu místu začali vyhýbat. Dle místních povídaček ho utancovaly víly.


End file.
